The present invention relates to a device for accurately positioning the dual rear axles of a vehicle perpendicular to a frame thereof and parallel to one another on the assembly line, prior to installation of the wheels and tires, as part of the chassis building process when soft suspension systems are provided. More specifically, the system includes a laser directed, frame centering, axle positioning device.